borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Character Builds
Other than the obvious topics of weapons and quests, I think another important thing we could feature on the wiki is character builds. Granted, with the limit of 5 points per skill, there aren't a massive number of possible builds compared to something like Diablo, but there's surely enough room for variation that we can encourage people to create articles for their build of choice. On their build page they would obviously post where they spent their skill points, but they could also add list the equipment they use (sheild, mods, etc.), as well as commentary about how they play the build and the success they've had with it. As for how to categorize/organize the builds, the Diablo Wiki handles it quite well. Each build article is placed into Category:Builds and Category: Mordecai Builds (for example). Then on the Category:Builds page, we could use the small images on the main page to link to the builds for each character/class. What do you guys think? JoePlay (talk) 23:28, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Definitely a good idea, although it might take a little bit of time for some of the more creative builds to pop up! Would there be a pre-formatted talent tree table to fill in, or even a table for equipment, or were you thinking build pages would be completely free-form? --Aelwrath45 23:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, with a bit of JavaScript magic and templated tables, you could make a dynamic build...builder with tooltips when you hover over the icons. Granted, the tooltips won't be easy to do, but the template could be made. --Gourra (talk) 00:01, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- I have a feeling that in an environment as open as a Wiki, a dynamic build builder (props on the name) would smooth things out a lot. Not only would it help illustrate subtle talent-distribution differences between similar builds, but it would probably motivate new users who would normally be intimidated to make an article to post their build. Unfortunately, my community-college Java class dealt more with HelloWorld programs than any real kind of tables or formatting, so someone else would have to create this if it were to happen. =P --Aelwrath45 00:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Do you mean something like the talent calculator on Wowhead? That's a bit out of my league... --Gourra (talk) 09:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, now Mordecai Build works, just need to fill in the description of the talents and it should be ready to use (apart from the tooltip, I have to bring that up with the resident WoWWiki tooltip expert). --Gourra (talk) 13:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Whoa, didn't expect it quite that fast! This looks great, and that IS what I meant hahaha. Nice work, I might try to reverse engineer it for the other characters. --Aelwrath45 14:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'll try and fill it in for the other classes later tonight. --Gourra (talk) 15:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Sweet. I took a peek at the edit-page for the Mordecai build template, but it's a little above my head to use that template for other characters lulz. Again, great work though! --Aelwrath45 16:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Wow, Gourra. That's perfect! I looked at the code for each template being used, too - very impressive! I have experience with designing basic/intermediate templates, and that's more advanced than anything I've done. :-) The awesome people in this community are quickly making the Borderlands Wiki into a great example of the best way to build a new wiki about a new game. JoePlay (talk) 19:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, it would be perfect if there would be a real tooltip showing when you hover over the image, but this'll do for now. --Gourra (talk) 23:05, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- Alright, I'll be able to make the template have a tooltip, but I need to create MediaWiki:Tooltips.js, and since I'm not an admin I can't do that. Could you help with that JoePlay? --Gourra (talk) 07:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- The template works great, and the tooltip should make it look real snazzy! I'm working on a build of Mordecai with your builder, and no problems yet! --Aelwrath45 07:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- With help from Pcj, the tooltips are now up and working. --Gourra (talk) 00:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- Even more sexy than it already was! Well done. Thanks Gourra and Pcj. JoePlay (talk) 20:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Character Build Pages I just finished (for now at least) putting together an article for my eventual Lilith build. Check it out at "Up Close & Personal" Lilith Build and tell me what you think. I wanted to hurry up and make it even though it's not exactly complete yet, just so maybe other users could reference it and post their own builds. I'm a self-admitted game theory freak, and I want to see what other people have come up with so far! Anyone feel free to improve the format of the page as you see fit, and show me what you got so we can make a category for character builds! --Aelwrath45 23:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Just updated it with a Pros/Cons section, now just waiting for feedback on the article format or even the build itself! --Aelwrath45 00:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Added My Char Builds - Enjoy! --CamelotVegito 01:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Don't add them to the Builds category, put them on a subpage and use either the Lilith, Roland, Mordecai or Brick build templates (Brick is a work in progress). --Gourra (talk) 08:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- I've looked at the build templates, but I'm not familiar with this wiki stuff enough to know how to use them DLou 15:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'll use the Lilith Build template as an example: you can either paste the whole text that is in the upper box and fill in how many points you have in each (you don't have to fill in if you have 0 in one), or you can type something like . The template will work either way. --Gourra (talk) 15:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks for making the Build page, CamelotVegito! Jay kay, thanks Gourra. So, I'm torn between adding a link to the Build page to the Resources section on the main page. I know it's a pretty rough, empty category so far, but I think people will be much more likely to add their own builds if the page is easy to find. I'm going to go ahead and work on the content for now, let me know your opinions on putting it on the main page! --Aelwrath45 15:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- You're welcome to put it on the main page if you want. --Gourra (talk) 15:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks! That sounds really easy to use. DLou 15:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Can't even see any of the links in the Resources box on the main page to add it next to. That code is a little above my head, if you can figure it out that would be awesome. Also, in reference to your above post explaining templates... I believe I didn't even bother with the text in the upper box, and I definitely didn't do it the second way you described. I simply clicked on the template box and filled in the information from there, and it worked fine. --Aelwrath45 15:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Check the contents box now, it should be there. --Gourra (talk) 15:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Good stuff. Any thoughts on people linking directly to their userpages rather than making dedicated pages? I personally don't think it's an issue, but something in my head tells me it's probably some kind of Wikia taboo. --Aelwrath45 15:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I hate to nitpick (isn't that what Wikia is all about?), but I feel like the Builds page should be listed on the front page as Character Builds, just to make it that little bit more obvious. I don't think a page move is necessary, but just my thoughts. --Aelwrath45 15:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Just added my "Assassin/Control"_Lilith_Build. First time adding a build to Wiki so please feel free to comment. -Mark 17:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Nice build! Don't know how necessary the single point in Quicksilver is, but great idea with the Muscleman Shield! Let's see some more creative builds! --Aelwrath45 18:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) As I stated under Explanation of Equipment the 1 point in Quicksilver is to take full advantage of the Mercenary Class Mod. I am even contemplating taking out another point from High Velocity and adding it to Girl Power if I find a good Mercenary Mod that gives me high + to all 3 stats. - Mark 21:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Check out my personal Roland/Soldier build :P http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Communism%27s_Weapons_Master_Roland/Soldier_Build --User:Communism ---- Nice build, Communism! Looks like you had some trouble criticizing your own build in the "Cons" subheading, but it's definitely a strong Roland class build. Reminds me of the build I use on my 50 Berserker, as it focuses on simply improving base weapon efficiency through various means, with a playstyle very much reminiscent of playing a 'normal' first person shooter such as Counter Strike or Call of Duty. --Aelwrath45 19:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Great job, guys! I added link images to Category:Builds to make the page more visually appealing and easier for people to get to what they're looking for (the builds). I also added a link to it on the sidebar and changed the link on the main page from Builds to Character Builds. JoePlay (talk) 21:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Sweet, thanks for the adds JoePlay! Let's keep some more Character Builds coming, show me something really interesting! --Aelwrath45 21:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Anyone want to help make a table/template/infobox/whatever for gear selection on Character Build pages? I just went into greater detail on my CoOp Hero Mordecai Build equipment selection, and trying to read all the information without it being organized into some sort of table. Let's talk about it! Yeah! --Aelwrath45 00:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- I guess you mean something like this? --Gourra (talk) 00:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- Good suggestion, Aelwrath45. The equipment is just as important to a character build as the skills used. Even though it would be nearly impossible to find the exact same equipment, a player could likely find similar items, so including this information would surely make the character build more complete. JoePlay (talk) 20:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- So JoePlay, what you're saying is you'll understand what I'm saying and want to make some sort of neat little table to organize equipment in? Or at least link me to a good tutorial on how to make said table? ---- See the table I made; express your opinion of how it would be laid out and I'll see what I can do (I'm also the creator of a similar template on WoWWiki). --Gourra (talk) 07:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- The wowwiki Paperdoll template is amazing, but we both know that due to the the procedural generation of weapons in Borderlands it doesn't need to link directly to exact items, and therefore won't be able to access the inventory icons of each item, or even their stats. I was thinking simply a Two-Column, Eight?-Row, pretty-looking table to organize info. Basically the first column for each row would simply name the desired/preferred weapon/mod/artifact/shield, and the second column is for a brief explanation of what part that particular gear selection plays in this build. Eight rows allows four weapons, a class mod, grenade mod, artifact and shield. If you like that idea, or have any improvements to add to it (or a better idea completely), let me know! --Aelwrath45 15:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- How about this then? --Gourra (talk) 16:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC)